customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 6
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 6 'was the sixth competition of ''Ninja Warrior Worldwide, and the first one that was '''MADE in 2019 (not shown, like NWW3 and 4), bringing the competitor pull to 100 competitors. Development After a 2 month hiatus, ShadicMCGS confirmed that the series will have a soft reboot, with a format taking elements from American Ninja Warrior and its spinoffs (UK, Australia, etc.). Like ANW 10, each course will have an obstacle switched out. Shadic has also stated that his other show, SASUKE Generation, is getting revamped, but the concept was fused with this upcoming season. Shadic originally stated that this would be his last project on Ninja Warrior, so he invited KIANMike, realityisawesome and Christian PandaYT to work with him on what could've been Shadic's final goodbye to the wiki. However, due to the slow work on NWW6, mid-way through production, he confirmed that Worldwide would be getting a seventh season, as well as the second international competition and a revamped SASUKE Generation. On January 3rd, 2019, it was confirmed that ShadicMCGS would be temporarily returning to this wiki, and in the process, will revamp NWW6, putting it back to the original format, to differentiate it from Generation and SPECIAL. He told the other three if he wanted to revamp the comp, with ChristianPandaYT allowing him to revamp it. Tournament Summary First Stage The course was redesigned to be similar to pre-SASUKE 35 courses, however, it only featured returning obstacles, with no new brand-new original obstacles. Ring of Fire, Parkour Run and Timbers were replaced with the Double Pendulum, Bouncing Spider and the Fish Bone, respectively, the Wing Slider, Flying Squirrel and Rope Ladder were added back, the Rolling Hill was removed, and the Double Dipper was moved to the first position. This is so far, the least successful tournament, as only 13 people cleared, beating NWW5's 18% clear rate. The numbering was also spread out, with the higher numbers being the best worldwide, rather than just focusing on NWW's continuity. Lee Cossey and Brent Steffensen were the only NWW5 First Stage finalists, that didn't compete this tournament, and only 7 of the 16 who cleared last tournament, advanced to the Second Stage. Bryson Klein had the fastest First Stage clear, the first time the fastest First Stage clear of the tournament was held by someone, other than Drew Drechsel. Second Stage This stage was also overhauled, keeping the Pointed Salmon Ladder and Wingnut Alley, but removing the other obstacles. A new obstacle, Dharkon's Realm replaced the Giant Ring Swing, the Unstable Bridge took the place of the Bar Hop, Water Walls overtook the Wall Lift, and the Reverse Conveyor and Shoulder Walk obstacles were added to the end. In this tournament, 5 out of the 13 who advanced cleared Stage 2. Neither of them included Morimoto Yusuke or Drew Drechsel, both of them failing the Second Stage for the first time in their NWW career. Jessie Graff clears the Second Stage for her fifth time (second consecutive), Joe, Thực and Shieff redeem from their Stage Two fails in NWW5, and Matachi Ryo clears Stage Two for his first time. Third Stage There were no changes made to the Third Stage, with no modifications whatsoever. Tim and Graff failed on the Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger, and Thực and Matachi failed the Vertical Limi Tri (the latter going the farthest of the entire competition). The tournament ended with Joe Moravsky failing the Sidewinder, ending NWW6, and what would've been the final tournament of NWW. First Stage Obstacles ① *'Double Dipper (ダブルディッパー) ② '*'Fish Bone (フィッシュボーン) ③ '*'Bouncing Spider (跳ねるクモ) ④ Wing Slider (ウィングスライダー) ⑤ Tackle (タックル) ⑥ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) ⑦ '*'Double Pendulum (ダブルペンダラム) ⑧ '*'''Flying Squirrel (むささび) ⑨ Rope Ladder (ロープラダー) '''Time Limit: 125 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① ^'Dharkon's Realm (ダーコンの王国) ② '*'Crazy Salmon Ladder (クレイジーサーモンラダー) ③ '*'Unstable Bridge (アンステーブルブリッジ) ④ Wingnut Alley (ウィングナットアリー) ⑤ '*'Water Walls (水の壁) ⑥ '*'''Reverse Conveyor (逆走コンベア) ⑦ Shoulder Walk (ショルダーウォーク) '''Time Limit: 200 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Third Stage Obstacles ① Flying Bar (フライングバー) ② Sidewinder (サイドワインダー) ③ Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger (ウルトラアルティメットクリフハンガー) ④ Vertical Limit Tri (垂直リミットトライ) ⑤ Invisible Cranker (インビジブルクランカー) ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide